


Drabble Challenge 3 - Frightened

by sourwolfxo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourwolfxo/pseuds/sourwolfxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has been told to stay at home out of harms way, but how is he supposed to sit at home while his friends could be dying?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble Challenge 3 - Frightened

Stiles gasps as Derek careers into him and pins him against a wall.

“What do you think you’re doing here?? You’ll get us all killed!”

Derek didn’t understand that Stiles couldn’t just sit at home being the human and staying out of trouble, while all his best friends were out risking their lives for the town. For him.

At the same time, Stiles knew that he was a liability. He had no powers. If one of the alphas got hold of him, he was dead. But he had his wit, his brains and his courage. He had ideas and schemes. Surely that was just as useful as being able to fight.

Of course, Stiles was scared. But it was an inner struggle between which scared him most – fighting the alphas himself, or losing his friends. Losing his friends tended to win. They didn’t have to protect him like Derek thought. Stiles would easily give up his own life to save any of the others. And he’d been training. Allison had taught him where some lethal spots on the wolves bodies were, and Stiles had his trusty metal baseball bat. Stiles dreaded to think what would become of the pack if Allison wasn’t on their side.

Right now, Stiles was scared. Derek was angry at him. This never worked out well.

“I told you to stay at home.”

“I told you I couldn’t stay at home when the most important people in my life could be dying!”

Derek snorted and let go of Stiles.

“Well, you’re here now. You got your bat?”

“Yep” Stiles attempted to swing it threateningly and would have dropped it with a clang if Derek wasn’t so fast.

“Keep hold of it!” Derek growled thrusting it back into Stiles’ hands.

They crept through the tunnel, Stiles putting on his bravest face and walking as quietly as possible. Suddenly they heard growls and a yell of pain. Derek pushed Stiles and himself back around the corner as they tried to mentally figure out who it was. Stiles was sure it sounded like Scott. Derek would not confirm. Probably because if he did Stiles might do something rash. Stiles shivered, for once wishing he’d stayed at home. Which was worse? Saying goodbye to your friends and staying at home, safe, or watching your friends die and being unable to help?


End file.
